


red scarf

by atoricrash, BigLeoSis



Series: Challenges with Atori [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	red scarf

**Red Scarf**  
Jeder der seinen Dienst auf einem Schiff leistete, wurde irgendwann ein wenig krank vor Sehnsucht nach dem eigenen zu Hause. Die Crew war zwar wie eine zweite Familie, aber das reichte meist nicht mehr aus nach einer gewissen Zeit.  
Man sehnte sich nach einer liebevollen Umarmung der Mutter oder nach einem gut gemeinten Rat vom Vater. Die Meisten fantasierten irgendwann vom Erdboden, dem weichen Gras und der vertrauten echten Schwerkraft.  
Sie hatten Sehnsucht nach der warmen Sonne, dem salzigen Geruch des Meeres oder der stechenden Kälte des Winters. Je nachdem wo man herkam.

Leonard H. McCoy hatte auch seine Sehnsüchte: nach einem ruhigen Tag im Bett, etwas gutem Essen und einem alten Buch. Er sehnte sich nach einem Tag mit seiner süßen Tochter, mit Unmengen an Junkfood und einem viel zu langen Einkaufstrip, der immer am Pier endete, ohne dass sie wirklich etwas gekauft hatten.

Manchmal sehnte er sich auch nach einem anderen Menschen in seinem Leben.  
Nicht den vielen Freunden, Arbeitskollegen und Bekannten, die er hatte.  
Nach jemandem mit dem Er über all dass reden konnte, jemanden der ihn verstand und vielleicht mal über sein Haar strich, einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn platzierte und sagte, dass alles gut war.

Aber er war ein Mann, der in seiner Position keine Zeit für die Liebe finden konnte oder auch wollte.  
Liebe und Zuneigung bedeute Gefühle zeigen, Vertrauen schenken, sich anderen hingeben und darin war er einfach nicht mehr so gut oder eher geübt.  
Zwischenmenschliche Aktivitäten fielen ihm nicht schwer, er war Arzt! Der Umgang mit Patienten war vertraut, wie er mit seinen Freunden interagierte auch.  
Aber der Gedanke an jemanden, den er in sein Herz lassen sollte, bekam ihm nicht. Das besagte Herz schrie in seiner Brust manchmal 'JA BITTE!', aber der Kopf sagte 'VERGISS ES!"  
Also vergaß er es einfach wieder für eine Weile.

Er vergaß es, bis sie die Chance bekamen, ihre Sehnsüchte daheim endlich zu stillen.  
Leonard verbrachte einen Tag mit seiner Mutter, die ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen wollte. Er besuchte das Grab seines Vaters und erzählte von seiner Arbeit.  
Er verbrachte einen Tag mit seiner Tochter beim Bummeln, erwischte sich dabei zu viel ungesundes Zeug zu essen und dann mit ihr zusammen auf das Meer zu starren, während die Sonne unterging.  
Einen Tag gönnte er sich allein, mit einem Buch, etwas selbst gekochten und seinem riesigen Bett.

Momente wie dieser waren es, die ihn wieder daran denken ließen, wie schön es wäre, wenn da jetzt jemand neben ihm liegen würde. Vielleicht würden sie jetzt gemeinsam Pläne schmieden, was man Morgen noch machen könnte, darüber diskutieren, warum er so ungern feiern ging.  
Die intime körperliche Nähe war auch etwas, das ihm fehlte. Natürlich gab es genügend Möglichkeiten für ein kleines Abenteuer und die nutze er auch.  
Er war auf einem Schiff eingesperrt aber nicht tot. Diese Abenteuer reichten aber irgendwann nicht mehr aus, musste er feststellen. Ihm fehlte nicht so sehr der Sex, als ein paar liebevolle Küsse, Umarmungen, jemand mit dem er jeden Morgen im Arm aufwachen konnte.

Er legte sein Buch beiseite und drehte sein Gesicht ins Kissen, es haftete nur sein Geruch daran und diese Tatsache würde sich nicht ändern, wenn er hier liegen blieb, ungeduscht und von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten.  
Leonard ließ jetzt einfach mal sein Herz gewinnen und schrieb mutig eine Nachricht an Jim. Nach zehn Sekunden war er schon für den Abend verplant. Jetzt musste er doch noch mal eine Runde Schlaf bekommen, um am Abend durchzuhalten.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Es war der Dritte, Vierte oder Fünfte Whisky in seiner Hand, doppelt verstand sich.  
Mittlerweile war nicht nur er gut gelockert, Jim hing wieder an seinem Liebsten, Scotty säuselte Nyota irgendetwas ins Ohr.  
Wenn jemand den betrunkenen schottischen Akzent verstand dann sie, da war Leonard sich sicher.  
Seine Freunde waren immer eine gute Unterhaltung. Ihn störte im Moment nur die viel zu laute Musik und der dröhnende Bass, aber das musste man in so einem Laden wohl hin nehmen.  
Eigentlich störte ihn noch eine Sache, seine Freunde waren beschäftigt, miteinander und nicht mit ihm. Mit einem Whisky Glas stand er alleine am Rand der Gruppe und starrte Löcher in die Luft, dauernd blitzte irgendwo ein farbiges Licht auf, geisterte über die Menschenmengen die sich auf der Tanzfläche tummelte.

Er wollte jetzt auch tanzen, einen schwitzenden, heißen Körper an sich drücken und ihn im Takt der Musik hin und her bewegen. Man konnte denken er könne nicht tanzen, aber Leonard war gut darin, er wusste sich zu bewegen und mochte es wenn der Partner das erstaunt feststellte.  
Irgendwer rempelte ihn von hinten an und verschüttete den halben Whisky über seine Füße, gut dass seine Boots etwas stabiler waren und nicht alles sofort durchnässten.

"Entschuldigung Doktor, ich wurde geschubst. Ich kaufe Ihnen einen neuen Drink!"

Schlanke Finger erhoben sich in die Luft um den Barkeeper heranzuwinken und nach einigen Sekunden stand schon wieder ein neuer Whisky vor ihm.  
Leonard brauchte nach dem ganzen Alkohol etwas länger um zu reagieren, er war nicht schnell genug um den Drink freundlich abzulehnen, denn eigentlich was es schon genug für ihn.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sulu und du auch hier seit. Hab euch gar nicht bemerkt."

Er lehnte sich gegen den Tresen und lächelte den blonden Russen über seinen Glasrand hinweg an. An die beiden konnte er sich heute Abend wirklich nicht erinnern und für so betrunken hielt er sich eigentlich nicht.  
Eigentlich.  
Sein Gehirn spielte ihm ja öfter mal Streiche unter Alkoholeinfluss.

Chekov selbst bestellte sich irgendeinen bunten Drink in einem kleinen Glas mit einer Feuerkrone obendrauf. Der Arzt hielt nichts von Flüssigkeiten, die er nicht kannte und blieb lieber bei alt bewehrten.  
Pavel rückte ein wenig näher heran, um nicht ganz so laut über die Musik hinweg brüllen zu müssen

"Das war Zufall, Hikaru hatte heute ein Date, mit dem er auch schon wieder gegangen ist und nun bin ich hier allein." Sein Blick huschte über die anderen bekannten Gesichter, alle sehr miteinander beschäftigt und grinste Leonard frech an.  
"Sie wurden heute wohl auch aufs Abstellgleis gestellt Herr Doktor."

Ohne es zu merkten, erwiderte Leonard die Bewegung und rückte auch ein wenig näher ran. Nun standen sie wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und lächelten sich an. Für Außenstehende hätte es definitiv wie ein erstes Kennenlernen wirken können, aber sie kannten sich ja schon.  
Privat halt nur nicht so gut.  
Der Russe trank seinen Drink in wenigen Zügen aus und sah wieder zu Leonard hoch, es schwang ziemlich viel Selbstbewusstsein in seinen Augen, eine Sicherheit die er so sonst nur von Jim kannte.  
Jim hatte diesen Blick früher, wenn er sich seiner Eroberung sicher war, mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar: Er war gerade die Beute geworden. Aber es störte ihn nicht.

Irgendwer drängelte sich an Chekov an die Bar ran und schubste ihn noch mal, direkt in seine Arme und da blieb er dann auch, mit einer Hand an Leonards Rücken dicht an ihn gedrängt.

"Was halten Sie von ein wenig Bewegung, die Musik ist gar nicht so schlecht."

Seine Augen von Pavel zu nehmen hielt Leonard gerade für unmöglich und auch völlig unnötig, der Jüngere war in dem dämmerigen Licht schön anzusehen. In diesem Raum konnte es niemanden geben, der besser aussah!  
Ausgenommen.

Die Hände des Arztes lagen auf Pavels Hüften, hielten sie dicht aneinander gedrückt. Immer wenn ihr Kontakt intimer wurde, öffnete der Russe seine halb geschlossenen Augen, die immer auf Leonard ruhten und sorgte dafür dass ihm ganz anders wurde.  
Eine kleine Bewegung mit der Hüfte, ein Lächeln, seine Hand im Nacken des Älteren die mit dem Haaransatz spielte.  
Beide verloren die Zeit aus den Augen, irgendwann wusste keiner der beiden mehr wie lange sie da gestanden hatten, denn mit der Zeit hatten beide das Tanzen völlig vergessen.  
Sie konnten nicht einmal mehr ausmachen, wer anfing, den anderen zu küssen und es war egal, für einen Moment gab es keine anderen Menschen um sie herum.

Pavel löste sich zuerst von Leonard, seine Lippen wanderten zum Ohr des Älteren und raunten ihn nur kurz "Zu mir ist es kürzer" zu, ehe er sich umdrehte, ihre Finger ineinander verschränkt.

Leonard konnte gar nicht mehr sagen, wie sie in der Wohnung ankamen, er wusste nur, dass sie ein paar Mal angehalten hatten, um sich abwechselnd gegen irgendwelche Häuserwände zu drücken.  
Überall waren Hände, Lippen und Zähne.  
Im Fahrstuhl verlor er seine Lederjacke, als die Haustür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel waren beide mehr nackt als angezogen.

Pavel lotste ihn durch die dunkle Wohnung bis zum Schlafzimmer, ihr Weg dahin war gekennzeichnet mit Socken, Shirts und Unterhosen.  
Chekovs Bett gab unter Leonards Gewicht nach und er sank in die wunderbar weiche Bettwäsche hinein, der unbekannte Geruch hüllte ihn wie eine Blase ein. Diese platze allerdings kurz darauf wieder, als sich ein Gewicht auf seine Hüften setzte und warme Küsse auf seinem Oberkörper platziert wurden.

Der Kopf des Arztes drehte sich dank des Alkohols und der ganzen Eindrücke, die gerade auf ihn einrasten, das Licht im Raum war ihm bisher nicht einmal aufgefallen. Es war schwach und stark gedämmt aber es reichte, um Pavel zu erkennen.  
Mehr brauchte er im Moment auch nicht.

Seine großen Hände auf dem im schummerigen Licht fast schon zart wirkendem Pavel, dabei war er alles andere als das.  
Der junge Mann war schlank, aber muskulös. Kräftige Hände mit filigranen Fingern. Diese Hände trieben ihn gerade fast ihn den Wahnsinn, sie schienen überall an seinem Körper zu sein. Jede Berührung fühlte sich schon fast geisterhaft an, wie Federn die über seine Haut glitten.

"Leonard bitte, ich will dich."

Worte, die den Arzt aus seiner Trance holten, erinnerten ihn daran, wer ihn sich so gut fühlen ließ. Der Ältere schlang seine Arme um den Oberkörper des Russen und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, die Lippen an sein Ohr gedrückt.  
"Dann nimm mich doch."

Die Worte entlockten Chekov ein tiefes Stöhnen, er hatte damit eigentlich nicht gerechnet und der Gedanke trieb die Hitze in sein Gesicht.  
Eigentlich überließ Leonard die Kontrolle ungern Anderen, aber hier fühlte es sich richtig an, als könnte er sich auch mal fallen lassen. Vielleicht war es eine einmalige Sache aber bisher fühlte es sich genau so richtig an.  
Pavel ließ kurz von ihm, brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden um alles benötigte zu finden, ehe seine Lippen, die des Älteren wieder in Beschlag nahmen, gefühlt hatten sie sich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr geküsst. Gierig küsste Leonard zurück, legte seine Hände an den gelockten Hinterkopf um ihn dichter an sich zu ziehen.  
Er bekam kaum mit wie Pavel den Raum zwischen seinen Beinen einnahm.  
Diese fabelhaften Finger drückten sich gegen seinen Eingang und trafen auch nicht besonders auf viel Widerstand. Leonard ließ diese Sensation den Kopf in den Nacken werfen.  
Aufgerissene Augen starrten ihn an, seine eigenen Augen sahen ihn von der Decke an.

Der Spiegel war ihm nicht aufgefallen bisher, weil es keinen Grund gab, die Decke zu beachten, Pavel war einfach interessanter. Aber jetzt da er ihm aufgefallen war, konnte er gar nicht mehr wegschauen.  
Wobei er sich nicht selbst betrachtete, sein Blick galt Pavel und seinem Tun.

Trotz des schwachen Lichts konnte er den muskulösen Rücken erkennen, der sich über ihn beugte. Es war einfach faszinierend, mal einen anderen Blickwinkel zu bekommen.  
Leonard entspannte sich schnell um den Finger herum, ließ ihn nach und nach mehr dazu nehmen. Pavels tun war nicht gehetzt, aber auch nicht grauenhaft langsam. Er wusste scheinbar genau, was zu tun war. Die Bewegungen seiner Hände waren geübt im Umgang mit dem anderen Körper. Und Leonard konnte ihm bei all dem zusehen.

Irgendwann ließen die Küsse nach und die schlanken Finger wurden aus ihm gezogen, Leonard sah wie sich Pavel das Kondom überzog und noch mal Gleitgel verteilte.  
Die Zeit, die er dafür brauchte war wie eine kleine Ewigkeit und langsam wurde der Ältere ungeduldig. Er wollte ihn jetzt sofort wieder spüren, ihn endlich in sich haben, damit diese Leere verschwand. Pavel ließ sich noch ein wenig Zeit, der Blondschopf küsste sich die Beine herauf, bedachte das Innere seiner Schenkel mit zarten Küssen, bis er weiter gedrängelt wurde.  
Dem Flehen kam er gerne nach, platzierte sich wieder zwischen seinen Beinen und drang ganz langsam wieder in den Älteren hinein.  
Nicht mal im Ansatz war er auf die schnelle Bewegung vorbereitet die Leonard tat, um ihn schneller tiefer in sich zu haben. Der Ältere stöhnte laut auf seine Hände krallten sich in die Kissen und seine Augen fielen wieder auf das Spiegelbild, es war schwer ihn zu ignorieren.

Pavels Rücken, sein Hintern, die so perfekt geformt aussahen, seine Bewegungen verfolgen zu können. Allein das war schon unglaublich.  
Nicht nur die schnelle Bewegung ließ Pavel den Atem stocken aber auch die plötzliche Enge und Wärme um ihn herum, er brauchte ein wenig um sich zu fangen. Seine Lippen schnappten nach Leonards um sich wieder einen Kuss zu holen, während seine Hüften die Bewegungen aufnahmen, erst langsam und tastend, bis es immer schneller und unkontrollierter wurde.  
Irgendwann verloren sie sich in dem Rhythmus der Stöße und Küsse, in der gesamten Wohnung breitete sich das Stöhnen aus, das Geräusch von nackter Haut die aneinander schlug.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Ich glaube du mochtest den Spiegel."

Die beiden standen zusammen im Eingang des Hauses, dicht beieinander und tauschten kleine Küsse zwischen den Worten aus. Die Nacht war schon längst vorbei, Frühstück hatten sie zusammen im Bett gegessen, nur um es sofort wieder abzutrainieren.

"Ja er hat so seine Vorteile, bietet ein paar interessante Ansichten."

Leonards Hände lagen in den wirren Locken und krallten sich immer wieder in sie hinein.

"Wir sehen uns dann Morgen zum Essen?"

Vielleicht war es etwas spät für ein Date aber besser so als nie. Pavel lächelte und nickte nur, ehe er sich noch einen Kuss von den geschwollenen Lippen holte, sie waren beide fertig nach der Nacht und ihrem kleinen Abenteuer.  
Viel Schlaf hatten sie ja nicht bekommen.  
Bevor er den Älteren gehen ließ zog er sich den großen, roten Strickschal vom Hals und legte ihn Leonard um.  
"Damit du etwas an mich denkst!" war seine Erklärung.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Daheim lehnte sich der Arzt gegen seine Eingangstür, atmete ein Mal tief durch und versuchte zu begreifen, was da gestern mit ihm geschehen war.  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, er wollte es nicht begreifen nur genießen.  
Der rote Schal blieb den ganzen Tag um seinen Hals.


End file.
